116 - Logopolis
thumb|190px|UK Cover thumb|190px|Deutsches Cover Logopolis ist der 116. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 18. Staffel. In Deutschland erschien der Vierteiler unter dem gleichen Titel im November 2019 bei Pandastorm Pictures. Handlung Der Doctor bringt Adric und die junge Stewardess Tegan Jovanka, die aus Versehen an Bord der TARDIS kam, zum Planeten Logopolis, der das Zuhause einer Rasse von Mathematikern ist, mit deren Hilfe er erhofft, den Chamäleon-Schaltkreis der TARDIS zu rekonfigurieren. Ein geheimnisvoller, geistähnlicher Beobachter holt Nyssa vom Planeten Traken, damit diese sich dem Doctor anschließt und ihn vor einer bevorstehenden Gefahr warnt. Der Führer des Logopolitaner, der Monitor, berichtet, dass das Universum den Punkt der Selbstzerstörung schon vor langer Zeit erreicht hat und nur durch die Berechnungen seiner Leute daran gehindert werden konnte - über ein Signal, das von einer exakten Kopie des Pharos-Projekt Radioteleskops der Erde ausgestrahlt wurde - wodurch zahlreiche Öffnungen zwischen den Universen geöffnet wurden, durch die die überschüssige Entropie abgeleitet werden konnte. Dieser Prozess ist jetzt durch die Störung des Masters angehalten worden, und der Doctor wird gezwungen, seine Kräfte mit seinem Erzfeind zu vereinen, um das Universum zu retten. Ihr Plan ist, das reale Pharos-Projekt zu verwenden, um eine Kopie des logopolitanischen Programms zu übertragen und dadurch folglich die Öffnungen offen zu halten, aber der Master ergreift die Gelegenheit, die Völker des Universums zu erpressen, indem er ihnen mit ihrer Zerstörung droht, es sei denn, sie erfüllen seine Forderungen. Während der Doctor diesen Plan vereitelt, fällt er vom Gerüst des Radioteleskops. Als er verletzt auf dem Boden liegt, erscheint der Beobachter wieder und vermischt sich mit dem Doctor, woraufhin er regeneriert. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor entschließt sich, doch nicht nach Gallifrey zu reisen, da man ihn dort für Romanas Entscheidung, im E-Space zu bleiben, zur Rede stellen wird (Warriors' Gate). *Stattdessen will er endlich den Chamäleon-Schaltkreis reparieren lassen. Er erwähnt, dass dieser seit seinem Aufenthalt auf einem Schrottplatz nicht mehr funktioniert (An Unearthly Child). *Der Doctor vermutet, dass der Schaltkreis schon nicht mehr richtig funktionierte, als er von Gallifrey floh. Im Comic Hunters of the Burning Stone erfährt man, wer für die Zerstörung des Schaltkreises wirklich verantwortlich ist. *Erstmals ist das Alarmsystem der TARDIS zu hören: die Klosterglocke. *Der TCE des Masters kommt mehrfach zum Einsatz. *Erneut schrumpft die TARDIS, diesmal aber nicht wegen eines Fehlers beim Materialisieren (Planet of Giants), sondern wegen einer fehlerhaften Berechnung für die Reparatur des Chamäleon-Schaltkreis und der daraus resultierenden Instabilität der Systeme. Später schrumpft sie erneut (Flatline). *Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegung nach vielen Jahren kämpften der Doctor und der Master auf einem Radioteleskop miteinander (Terror of the Autons). *Die Fähigkeit des Masters, den Körper eines anderen zu benutzen, bringt der Doctor mit den Fähigkeiten des Wächters von Traken in Verbindung, dessen Platz der Master auf Traken einnahm (The Keeper of Traken). *Kurz vor seiner Regeneration hat der Doctor verschiedene Visionen, u.a. sieht er einen Dalek, einen Cyberman, den Captain, Davros, einen Sontaraner, einen Zygonen, den Schwarzen Wächter, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan, den Brigadier, Leela, K9, Romana I und II. *Dies ist das letzte Mal bis zur 27. Staffel, dass der Schauspieler des Doctors mit "Doctor Who" betitelt wird. Peter Davison bat um die Änderung. *Daneben ist dies das erste Mal, dass sowohl der Schauspieler des alten, wie auch der des neuen Doctors in den Credits erwähnt wird. Hintergrundinformationen *Zum Zeitpunkt des Drehs fing die Regierung an, die alten Notrufzellen abzubauen, da sich die Infrastruktur der Polizei in den Jahrzehnten stetig verbessert hatte und deswegen nur noch normale Telefonzellen gebraucht wurden. Dies führte dazu, dass es gar nicht mehr so viele neben den Autobahnen oder an Raststätten gab, weshalb man für diese Szenen relativ weit hinaus aufs Land musste. *Als man endlich eine Notrufzelle an einer geeigneten Stelle für den Dreh fand, stellte man in der finalen Vorbereitung fest, dass sie nicht mehr vor Ort war, sondern in der Zeit zwischen Festlegung des Drehortes und Dreh der Szenen abgebaut worden war. Somit musste das Team auf die eigenen TARDIS-Requisiten zurückgreifen. *Logopolis war nicht nur Janet Fieldings Debut in der Serie, sondern generell ihr TV-Debut. Zuvor hatte sie lediglich einen einzelnen Drehtag vor der Kamera verbracht. *Zwischen den Außendrehs und den Studioaufnahmen war mehr als eine Woche vergangen. Tom Baker stellte später fest, dass ihm daher ein kleiner Anschlussfehler unterlaufen war: Er hätte, als der Doctor in den Kontrollraum des Radioteleskops einstieg, diesen außer Puste darstellen müssen, da dieser, wie in den Außenaufnahmen zu sehen, eine Strecke gerannt und hastig das Teleskop hinaufgeklettert war. *Die Regenerationsszene war ein Kampf gegen die Zeit. Da sich aber die Vorbereitungen für die eigentlichen Aufnahmen hinzogen, begann Tom Baker zu blödeln, sehr zur Freude der übrigen Darsteller, aber zum Unmut der Regieassistentin. *In der deutschen Synchronisation meint Tegan, es sei 1980 - im Original spricht sie von den 1980er Jahren. In der Episode Four to Doomsday erfährt man den genauen Tag von Tegans erster Begegnung mit dem Doctor: 28. Februar 1981. en:Logopolis (TV story) es:Logopolis (serial) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Adric) Kategorie:Stories (Nyssa) Kategorie:Stories (Tegan Jovanka) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1981 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1980er Jahre) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)